


Safe and Sound (destiel/sabriel fanfic)

by realcrowleykingofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, crowleyxjessica, gayshipsareyayships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realcrowleykingofhell/pseuds/realcrowleykingofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dunno excactly where i'm going with this exactly,but its mainly Destiel and Sabriel, with a few ships of my own... *grins evilly* Read and have fun!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just another day... or is it?

Dean roughly shook Sam awake grunting for him to get up. As he had done for the past few days, Sam, instead of responding, slapped Dean's hand away curling himself tighter into his warm comfortable blanket.

They had gone through this same routine for the last week like machinery, neither willing to admit their own fault in the massive argument the had.

It started as just a small issue, Dean had forgotten to return Sams laptop and when he did, the history was full of Busty Asian Beauties. But, Sam, not wanting it to happen again, decided to bring up Deans supposed lack of responsibility in every little thing he did making Dean lash out.

When both brothers subsided, it was into a stony silence broken by only the bare minimum of communication.

"Sammy! You have to get to school in 20 minutes!" Dean called as he made his way downstairs, "Get your sorry ass down!"

"Fine, fine. I said I was coming soon, give me a break." groaned Sam, pulling himself out of bed. He quickly threw the closest clean pair of jeans and plaid shirt on and ran downstairs. Sam ate a quick breakfast and, grabbing his books, rushed to his brothers 1967 Chevrolet Impala, which Dean referred to as "baby".

Dean blared Metallica from the cars speakers as he drove Sam to school. "Hurry or you'll be late for your first day!" He said, pushing Sam from the car.

As Sam entered the building, he remembered about a month ago, when he had made that same walk to another school only to have to move again. He was greeted with the usual hustle and bustle that he had come to expect, although this time seemed different. Sam couldn't exactly put his finger on how, but he just felt more at home here at Lakeview High School.

To his suprise, he was immediately greeted by a group of boys and girls, all saying things like "who are you?" And "did you just move?"

One short golden-haired boy stood out, though, sticking his hand out and saying confidently, "Hello, I'm Gabriel! What's your name?"

Sam hesitantly took the bold boys hand, replying with "Hey Gabriel, I'm Sam! I just moved here."

Gabriel then introduced the rest of the group as Anna, Jess, and Crowley. Crowley had moved to Lakeview the year before from England. Gabriel and Sam found out what classes they had together, which was three: science, physics, and American history. As they headed off to science Gabriel asked, "Hey could I have your phone?"

"Yeah sure, could I?"

"Okay, and did I mention how unnaturally tall you are?"

"No, but I get that a lot," chuckled Sam. After the boys exchanged numbers they arrived at the classroom five minutes late, earning them a glare from the teacher.

"Well someone's in a great mood," muttered Gabriel under his breath. They took the only table left, in the back left of the classroom. Perfect for chatting secretly.

"So, friend-" started Gabriel

"Hey! We've only just met a couple minutes ago, I hardly know you!" joked Sam.

Gabriel repeated, "So not-yet-friend, I guess you just have to get to know me better then. My full name is Gabriel Novak, I've lived here my whole life, with my five brothers and a half cousins, and I have a candy addiction."

"Oh what are you brothers names?"

"Michael, Raphael, Zachariah, Lucifer, and Castiel. Oh, and my cousin is Uriel."

"That's cool, you're all named after angels right?"

"Yeah not many people know that. I'll remember that you're smart. So what about you? Any family?"

"Well it's mostly me and my brother Dean, because my dad goes on tons of business trips. We also move around a LOT, like every couple weeks."

Gabriel's face fell, he had started to like the tall, nerdy boy. Sam quickly told him, "Don't worry though, we're moving here for good! Its definitely going to be a change for us, but I already like it here."

"Good. I-I mean good for you." Gabriel blushed slightly, "Hey, Anna, Jess, Crowley and I go to the library usually after school, you wanna come?"

"Sure thanks!" Sam smiled, happy he had made friends in his new home. When science ended, they separated, Gabriel to trigonometry and Sam to his Pre-Law elective.

Sams POV

There was just something about that boy, Gabriel, that made Sam smile. He was so funny and kind and welcoming. He tried to concentrate on the teacher, but as she kept droning on and on, his thoughts kept drifting back to the same topic.

Gabriel.

Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel.

Why couldn't he just stop thinking about- no Sam, he told himself, don't think about that! He had never really had reason to doubt his sexuality so he assumed that it was just a phase.

Sam was getting more excited for seeing Gabriel again at the library, in a totally platonic way, of course. He wondered if Gabriel liked the same genres of books that he did, Sam enjoyed reading mostly historical journals.

Gabriel's POV

Hmmm, Sammy. Now that was an interesting kiddo. Gabriel knew that he was bisexual, but he had always preferred boys because they were more relatable. He wasn't sure if Sam was like that though so he decided to find out by himself.

Throughout the class he was distracted so he threw little pieces of paper at the back if other students heads to occupy himself. Gabriel groaned, this was talking FOREVER, the class could literally not go any slower.

After another thirty minutes of pure torture, Gabriel was finally let out. He quickly found Sam and they both started talking at the same time:

"Ugh class was-"

"Finally that took-"

Sam started talking again, "Ugh, class was so boring I couldn't concentrate the entire time!"

Gabriel agreed wholeheartedly, saying, "Yeah trig was very arduous as well. I already know most of it, just barely not enough to skip it. Makes for a pretty boring class."

After school ended Gabriel told Sam, "Meet us at the library at like 4:30, is that okay?"

"Course! See you then!" Sam called over his shoulder, climbing into the Impala with his brother.

Sams POV

Sam was staring out of the window, practically bouncing with excitement. He couldn't wait to see that short boy with a huge personality who made Sam feel so happy and-

"So how was your first day at school?" Dean broke his train of thought, "Make any friends?"

"Yeah, there this kid named Gabriel and he's really nice and he has five brothers and were in five classes together and I'm going to see him and his friends at the library at 4:30!"

"Hey slow down Sammy!" Dean laughed, their previous argument forgotten with Sammy's obvious excitement. " So there's a kid named Gabriel and you're meeting him at the library? Sounds like someone's got a cruuuush!"

Sam instantly went on the defensive, exclaiming, "No I don't, jerk!"

"Bitch," Dean retorted with a smirk.

"So anyways, how was your first day working at the garage?" Sam asked, glad to change the subject.

"It was good, plenty of customers and stuff."

"Well did you meet any of the other people there?"

"Yeah they were okay."

Sammy grinned. "Then why do you have a dreamy look on your face? Maybe I'm not the only one with a supposed crush..."

"Well there was this one guy-"

Sam had known that Dean was gay for about a year now, and that Dean only went out with girls to appease their dad, who didn't approve of Deans sexual orientation.

"-and his name is Castiel Novak."

Sammy interrupted, "Castiel Novak? That's Gabriel's brother! Don't worry I won't tell him."

A few minutes later the Impala pulled up into the garage of the new Winchester house.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Gabriel, Jess, and Crowley have fun at the library, which quickly escalates... Also Dean meets up with   
> Cas.

Sam asked Dean to drive him to the library so he would get there sooner, anything to shorten the time until he could see Gabriel again.

In a couple minutes, the car pulled up to the huge building, and Sammy bounded across the street to the building, with Dean calling behind him, "Have fun on your daaate!"

Sam quickly found Gabriel in the realistic fiction section seeing how high he could stack paperback novels.

"Hey Gabe!"

Gabe jumped, knocking his tower of books down with a crash. "Wha- Oh it's just you. Sammy you scared me!"

"Sorry," Sam ducked his head apologetically.

"I'm only kidding!" Gabriel smirked mischievously. "So Crowley and the others are in the Biology section playing truth or dare, you wanna join us?"

"Um, I guess so, sure!" Sam and Gabe walked to the Biology section whee they found Jess trying to get Crowley to stand on his head. They could hear his protests from where they were standing and they just stood there for a minute, clutching their sides in laughter.

"Argh! No I won't! I don't care if it's a dare! Anna come ON! Fine, you know what? I'll do it for five bucks."

Jess willingly handed Crowley the money, she and Anna really wanted to see the rather ungainly boy try to stand on his head. Vainly, he pushed himself onto his head only to fall backwards, his legs flailing in every direction.

He looked up to see a very old, and angry looking librarian glaring down at him as he sheepishly stood up and brushed himself off.

"Young man, what do you think you're doing?" At this Crowley glanced at Anna and Jess, who were 'studying' with their backs to him trying to contain their laughter. "This is a library you cannot act out like that in here. Please sit down and behave yourself or leave."

"Okay, sorry." Crowley mumbled shuffling back to his seat. He greeted Sam and Gabe, who had just found Jess and Anna.

"Well at least now I get to truth or dare someone." He remarked, chuckling. "Gabe, truth or dare?"

"Dare all the way!" Gabe sprung out of his seat, ready for anything Crowley might think up.

"Hmmm, I dare you to ask the librarian if she's free on Sunday for a bit of fun, using those exact words. Remember if you don't you have to kiss the person to your left."

At this, Sam nudged Gabe, whispering, "Ask her! Do the dare, please!"

"What? You don't want a piece of this?" Gabriel asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut- oh never mind."

"Well only for you Sammy, my dear," Gabriel winked and Sam groaned in embarrassment, " I'll do the dare, don't worry."

Gabriel walked up to the desk of the intimidating librarian and, leaning on one elbow, said in a seductive voice, "Hey doll, you free Sunday for some fun?"

The older lady frowned and snapped, "Save your hormones for someone else, boy."

At this Gabe was a bit shocked but he backed up giggling nervously until he got back to his friends. "Okay, truth or dare Jess?"

"Dare please, but really don't make it too crazy."

"No promises Jess!" Gabriel smirked, "You have to kiss Crowley on the mouth."

"What no!" Jess exclaimed. Crowley's face fell as he blushed.

"Well I'm to your left, so it's either Crowley or me." Gabe said.

Sam frowned, he didn't like the idea of Jess kissing Gabe. In fact, he didn't like the idea of anyone kissing Gabe although he didn't exactly know why.

Jess relented, "Okay Crowley. Here goes!" Jess tentatively placed a soft kiss on Crowleys lips. Crowley, after initial shock at the contact, relaxed into the kiss, holding Jess's face and deepening the kiss. Jess, somewhat surprised, almost pulled back but instead went with him, their mouths moving perfectly together until they heard snickering from beside them. They quickly pulled apart, both blushing bright red and not looking at each other.

Gabe coughed into his hand, "Well someone has to get a room."

"Stop being such a jerk Gabe." Jess snapped. "

"Okay! Okay fine! But Crowley sure looked like he enjoyed that." And sure enough Crowley was still gazing dreamily into space, trying to preserve the memory of the kiss.

"Well anyway, it's my turn." Jess stated, "Sammy, truth or dare?"

"Don't call me Sammy!" He snapped, sounding harsher than he meant.

"Sorry! Sam then?" Jess realized that she had probably hit a sore spot and didn't press the issue.

"Yeah sorry. And truth please." Sammy apologized.

"Okay how about a classic? Do you have a crush and if so who?" Jess asked smiling widely, as if she knew something.

Sam didn't know how to respond to that, his mind immediately went to Gabe, with his humor and kind heart, but he wasn't sure he wanted to admit to something that he didn't even acknowledge himself. "Well I wouldn't exactly call it a crush, but..."

"Tell us! Who is it?" Jess pressed.

Sam decided to take the leap and confide in his friends, who he already felt comfortable with after knowing them for only a day. "Well I haven't known him-" At that word Anna gasped, and Jess shushed her, "-very long but I guess I kinda like Gabriel a bit..." Sam trailed off, bowing his head in embarrassment, not sure if Gabe even liked guys, but to his surprise, Gabe grinned, and with an exclamation of , "I knew it!" hugged Sam tightly around the waist.

Sam was definitely surprised by Gabe's reaction, but he thought he could assume that Gabriel liked him so he hugged him back, and resting his head on Gabe's shoulder, he murmured, "God, I'm glad to get that off my chest."

"Yeah me too, ya know. I was gonna tell you later or something but honestly, I think this is better." Gabriel sighed happily. He lightly kissed Sam on the head, and then turned back to their shocked audience. "What? What's the matter?"

Anna spoke for everybody, blushing and saying, "You guys are so CUTE! We guessed before I mean in geometry Gabriel wouldn't stop talking about you, and are you two going to go out?" She, Jess, and Crowley grinned at the two.

Sam cut in, "I think you guys are missing something, though. What about Jess and Crowley? He seemed to enjoy his kiss as a bit more than a dare!"

"Well I'll tell you my opinion, but someone has to get me a coffee first." Crowley said, leaning back in his seat with an 'I know you want it' face.

"Oh come on! Tell me, then," Jess begged, her eyes wide with hope.

Crowley blushed and relented, "Okay, say I did like it, would you go out with me Jess?"

"Yes oh my god yes! I-I mean, sure, how's tomorrow at the cafe?"

"That'd be good, can't wait!" Crowley blushed as he held Jess's hand.

"Huh, now I'm just gonna be third-wheeling with all of you lovebirds." Anna made a face and leaned on her hands.

Sam got up and gathered his books, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I kind of have to go, so see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye Sam!" they chorused as he walked out of the library.

Deans POV (after dropping off Sam)

As Sam sprinted from the car, Dean had a silly idea to call back "Have fun on your daaate!" To make Sam feel awkward, that's what brothers are for after all.

What Sam didn't know was that Dean had a date- no, appointment of his own. He was going to meet Castiel, oh those bright blue eyes, and that dark hair he would just love to curl his fingers into- no dean, he told himself, this meeting is strictly business. He couldn't think like that for someone who he had only met once, it was just a silly crush.

Dean drove to the cafe, and found the nearest empty table to sit at. He pulled out the forms and papers that would have to be signed and looked through.

Soon after, Castiel walked through the cafe door and sat down at Deans table.

"Hello, Dean."


	3. Dean's definitely not-date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets up with Castiel, and totally platonic awkwardness ensues between them.
> 
> AUTHORS NOTE:
> 
> SHOULD I DEVELOP JESS+CROWLEY AS MUCH AS DESTIEL AND SABRIEL? OH AND PLEEEEEASE COMMENT WHAT I SHOULD USE AS A SHIP NAME FOR JESS+CROWLEY! OH AND JUST TO CLARIFY, GABE IS SAMS AGE AND CAS IS DEANS AGE SO A BIT OFF CANON BUT MY AU NY RULES *GRINS EVILLY* I LOVE YOU ALL READERS!!!! <3<3<3<3

Castiels POV

"Hello, Dean." He said. He could feel his heart racing at the sight of him.

"Hey Castiel," Dean replied, "I have those papers for you."

Castiel felt so warm and happy inside, maybe it was the cafe? He didn't know, just that being there was definitely fun. "Oh, right. Okay. Papers." Castiel snapped back, lost in his daydream.

"Someone's got his head in the clouds today, Cas. Can I call you Cas?" Dean laughed, noticing that Castiels mind was clearly somewhere else.

"Yeah, sure," Cas responded. Nobody had ever given him a nickname before, he wasn't into knowing people well enough for them to want to. Surprisingly enough, he kind of liked it.

"Um, the papers?" Dean asked.

"Right. Sorry, my mind is all over the place today," Cas apologized.

"S'okay. Just please sign here, and here."

"Okay... and okay." Cas finished signing the papers and handed them back to Dean, their hands brushing.

"So, where do you work?" Dean asked, interested in the boy with the strange name.

"Oh, just in a corner store, not really re best job I know." Cas sighed, "But, I'm getting promoted tomorrow!"

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah, hey, my brother Gabriel mentioned a Sam Winchester. Is he your brother by any chance?"

"Oh yeah, he is! Gabriel and him seem to be good friends. They went to the library today, right?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel seemed excited for that, Sam must be a pretty good friend." Cas stated.

"Yeah Sammy's a great kid, he's my only brother. Me and him live alone. We used to move around a lot because of our dad's job. It wasn't the best, we stayed in crappy motels and went to schools for less than a month usually, but ever since he..." Dean trailed off.

"What happened? You don't have to tell me if it's too personal or anything but I can't say I'm not curious." Castiel probed.

"It's okay. My dad died a couple months ago in a car crash. He had lost control, but I think the car was tampered with, because my dad wasn't drunk and he's a very good driver. There was a gang after him because he-well I don't actually know. He didn't share a lot about his work to us. But anyways, Sammy and I are staying here and making a home for ourselves." Dean finished with a sigh, hoping Cas wouldn't be scared away by Dean's life.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize-"

"It's fine, I'm fine really." Dean cut in, "I don't really like chick flick moments. Got enough of that at his funeral. But enough about me, wanna tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Ehh, why not! I'm Castiel Novak, I have five brothers: Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Balthazar. Gabe and I moved away from them because Lucifer always bullied us and well, as soon as I became of age we moved out."

"Rough family, I can definitely relate." Dean thought back to all of the times when John Winchester, his father, disagreed with Dean's interest in boys and all of the nights he spent trying not to cry and wake Sammy up.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the two boys tried to think of what to say next. Cas checked his watch, and got up saying, "Sorry, I've got to pick up Gabriel."

Dean got up too, saying, "Oh, me too then. Wait a sec-" Dean wrote something down in a slip of paper. "Here's my number if you have any more car problems. Or, you know, anything else."

"Thanks! I'll text you." Castiel and Dean left the cafe and drove away to pick up Sam and Gabe.

Deans POV

Dean pulled up to the library with his Pink Floyd cassette blaring from the speakers of the Impala. He saw Sammy running across the street to the car with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, someone's happy," Dean remarked, noticing Sam's obvious excitement about something or other.

"Yeah," Sam answered absently staring out of the window, still smiling.

Dean caught him staring at the group of kids he was hanging out with, and asked him, "So who are those people?"

"Oh they're just friends. There's Jess, Anna, Crowley, and there's Gabe."

"Gabe, like short for Gabriel?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed with a silly grin.

"Who is it?" Dean asked with a knowing look.

"What? Who is what?"

"I know that look when I see it, you're hiding something. Who is it? Is it that Jess girl? Or Anna?" Dean asked.

"No, it's not them." Sam grumbled, not wanting to admit his changing sexuality to Dean.

"Hmm is it- oh." Dean realized that Sammy was getting at and fell silent, "It's fine, you know, I don't care who you like as long as he's nice and all."

"Hey! How did you guess?" Sam wondered.

"Just a guess. But you know, I do have some experience in that area. Not necessarily in THAT area, but generally yeah." Dean said with a wink.

"Shut up." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

The '67 Chevrolet Impala rolled up the driveway of their new house and they clambered out to finish unpacking.

"Hey you finished with your room yet? I've got a lot of stuff left." Dean asked Sam, not wanting to do a lot of his work.

"Yeah I'm almost done. You haven't even started yet, have you?" Sammy quickly ran up to his room.

"Course I have!" Dean called upstairs, flopping down on the couch in front of the tv.

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have- oh whatever, do your own room!" Sam unpacked the last if his boxes and laid down for a well- deserved rest, or at least he would've been able to rest if he hadn't been thinking of what had happened at the library.

Sams POV

Sam remembered the softness if Gabriel's kiss on his forehead and his fear of rejection by his only friends as he admitted his secret crush. He remembered the thrill of seeing Gabe for the first time, and although Sammy didn't believe in love at first sight, he did believe in loving someone deeply in a very short amount of time.

He eventually dropped off to sleep, but not a comfortable one. Sam dreamed of Gabriel, his Gabriel yelling to Sam about how worthless and stupid he was and how he could've never liked such a silly child. Sam had dreams like this often but it was usually his dad who screamed and yelled at him.

Sammy had endured these and similar nightmares for years after his  
mom died, but they had come back recently with his fathers death. He always tried to remember his dad in a good light, but sometimes it was hard, because John Winchester was prone to drinking and therefore sulking around he house in a drunken rage with only his sons to take it out on.

While the dreams of his father haunted him, it was nothing like the feeling of having Gabriel, the one person he felt he could trust with anything and everything, be so cruel to him.

Dean thought of checking on him, but didn't hear his thrashing and whimpering above the sound of the televisions playing.


	4. Not my type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam pushes Gabriel away, and Castiel comforts his brother. Dean gives Sammy some advice.

Dean was dreaming of driving the Impala across the country and was dreaming up very creatively dressed barmaids along the way, when he was awoken by Sammy yelling, "Dean! Dean get up! I have school!"

"Wha- Casey, here's my num- oh! Sam what the hell are you doing in my dream? I was giving Casey my number!" Sam sighed.

"Dean I have school in ten minutes so please just get ready and drive me." Dean stretched and sat up, the bedsprings groaning from the loss of his weight.

"Okay, okay," Dean yawned and got up, and grabbing a somewhat clean shirt and pants, he shooed Sammy out of the door to change.

Five minutes later, Dean emerged to Sam glaring at him, saying, "You have to go, come ON!" Sam grabbed his backpack and, with Dean in the drivers seat, got to school just on time.

"Bye have a good day Sammy," Dean groaned, part of him still waking up, "And if you ever wake me up like that again, I swear I'll kill you."

"Thanks, Dean." Sammy got out of the car and hurried to school, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

Sam was positively ecstatic at the thought of seeing Gabriel, but truth be told, his rising passion was beginning to scare him. He wasn't sure about any of it actually, as it was the first time he had even thought if a boy that way. Although every instinct in his body told him to let Gabriel in, to become his lover, his common sense told him otherwise. It whispered to not trust something like this that happened so quickly, to protect himself from possible harm instead of throwing caution to the winds.

As Sam walked down the hallway to the classroom, the sensible whispers overpowered the reckless yells of joy in his heart. Sam decided to break it off with Gabriel before things got too intense between them. It felt like the worst decision he would ever make, but with the effects of his previous nightmare, he felt like it was the right choice, even if it wasn't the easy one.

He arrived at his science class, apprehensive of what was to come, and wished he couldn't see Gabriel excitedly waving at him from the back of the classroom. Sam instead took another seat nearer to the front and ignored Gabe's quiet calls to him.

Gabe's POV

"Sam! Sammy! Hey you wanna sit with me? No? Fine. Be that way I guess," Gabriel was hurt by Sam's rejection to sit with him a bit, but he broached it off.

After all, he wasn't even sure that Sammy had heard him, he thought as he sucked on yet another of his never ending supply of lollies. Maybe Sam wasn't sure about his and Gabriel's relation- nah, that wasn't possible. He remembers the look in Sam's eyes when he admitted his crush, he looked so kind and sweet and sincere, and his long hair almost touching his shoulders, Gabriel wanted to run his fingers through it and-

"Gabriel Novak! Are you listening to me?" the angry science teacher stopped talking and glared at Gabe, who was staring out of the window with a dazed expression.

"Huh? Yeah... yeah course!" Gabriel snapped out of his daydream of Sam and looked up at the teacher death-glaring over him.

"Well then, what did I say?" Gabe thought long and hard about this...not.

"Something very educational, I'm sure of it." Gabe answered with a signature Gabe smirk.

"Oh, was I unclear?" The teacher growled, fed up with his antics, "I meant to say, tell me what I've been talking about all class or you get detention!"

"Okay fine! Whatever." Gabriel realized the entire class was staring at the spectacle. "You were talking about how water molecules link together and go up the xylem and then evaporate from the stomata in the bottoms of the leaves in a process called transpiration."

"Very good. Now, please concentrate to what I'm saying and don't go staring out of the window or I WILL give you a detention." the teacher turned on his heel and strutted back to his desk with a scowl.

When class ended, Gabe ran up to Sam and asked, "Why were you ignoring me in class? Did I do anything?"

"No, it's not you, it's just..." Sam trailed off, trying to walk away faster.

"Just what? Did something happen? You can tell me anything, you know"

"Fine. I-" Sam didn't want to finish the sentence.

"It's okay, it's okay," Gabriel held Sam's shoulders, worried Sam was hiding something.

"I just think that I've been going through this relationship too quickly, I mean I've only known you for two days, that's not a lot. I just think we should look at it logically-" Sam bent his head, awaiting Gabe's answer.

"Wait, you wanna break it off?" Gabe's voice cracked and his eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm really sorry, I really am but I just feel like I'd just get hurt. It always happens to me." Gabe squeezed Sam's shoulders tightly.

"I swear, I'd NEVER hurt you."

"That's a pretty big promise to make to someone you've only known for a couple of days."

Gabe suddenly got angry at Sam for doubting how much he cared for him.

"I really do care for you, and if you're too STUPID to see that, well then leave. Just never talk to me again!" He ran down the hall, tears streaming down his face.

"Fine." Sam slid down the wall of the hallway and his shoulders shook with huge, gasping sobs. He hadn't realized that saying those things would feel like that, he thought it would be easy. How wrong he was.

Both Sam and Gabriel went through the rest of their class mechanically, not saying a word to each other.

Gabe ran home and locked himself in his room and through himself on his bed, wracked with heaving cries that soon brought Castiel up to his room. Cas unlocked his door and sat down on the bed with Gabriel. He turned Gabe over and stroked his hair, quietly asking, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"S-Sam s-said he d-didn't want t-to be with me!" He wailed, clutching his pillow to his face.

"What? I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. How does tea, soup, and a cheesy movie sound?" Castiel desperately tried to cheer Gabe up, he looked so sad and broken.

Gabe weakly chucked, "Thanks Cas. I'm just gonna wash my face."

He walked down to see Cas pouring boiling water into a mug with a tea bag, and smelled the wonderful aroma of chicken soup from a can warming up on the stove. He immediately felt more relaxed, and sat down on the couch. Cas walked up, balancing the bowl of soup and the mug of tea in each hand.

"Just a sec, I'll get mine. You can start the movie." He disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Okay." They were watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gabriel's favorite movie from his childhood. At about the middle, Gabriel fell asleep, his head leaning on Castiels shoulder as Castiel sat through the rest of the movie.

Cas eventually carried Gabe up to his bed and then fell into his own bed as a deep sleep overtook him.


	5. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is guilty about Gabriel, so he apologizes.

Sam's POV

As Sam walked home, he began to doubt himself and the choice he just made with Gabriel. He began to think, maybe this wasn't the right voice, maybe he should've let himself go and gotten swept away with his happy, playful Gabe.

But that wasn't what happened, and now Sammy had a gnawing guilt for his heartless words...

But wait- wasn't Gabe the one who said to never talk to him again? Wasn't Gabe the one who told him to leave? He shouldn't feel guilty, HE was only doing what he felt was right, Gabe was the one who totally overreacted. Sam noticed tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of Gabe, but quickly brushed them away and walked up the driveway to his house, resolving to ignore Gabe- no, Gabriel. He wasn't Sam's friend anymore.

As he slammed the door to his room shut after sullenly eating a snack while Dean questioned him about school, Sam fell onto his bed and into a restless sleep.

He dreamed of sitting, tied to a chair, while his father paced around him. Sam yelled and begged for his dad to untie him, but he simply kept pacing as if he couldn't hear him. After awhile, Gabe came in, his face red with anger and screamed in Sam's face how cruel and heartless and stupid he was, and how he would never talk to someone so stupid, much less actually like them. He kept going on and on while Sam, tied down, could only sit there and take the punishments of his own subconscious. All of a sudden, he registered a change in the voice and it seemed as though Gabriel was calling him down to dinner with Dean's voice.

"Sam! Sammy! Hurry up for dinner!" Sam awoke to Dean calling him from downstairs, and shivered at the recollection of his dream. He shook it off, however, and walked downstairs with a semblance of normality.

"Dean, stop yelling, I'm here already," Sam trudged to the kitchen and slumped into the nearest chair. He put some delicious looking grilled chicken and rice in his plate and started to eat it, hardly noticing the flavors.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean inquired, recognizing the tense expression on his brothers face, "Bad dream?"

"Yeah, it's nothing." Sam could guess what was coming, and he didn't like it.

"You know we could set up an appointment with the school counselor. You've been taking dad's death pretty hard lately."

"No, Dean really. It's fine."

"Okay, okay. Whatever." Dean didn't want to sit through the counseling session after all, he just wanted what would be best for Sammy. He did seem pretty down though, and Dean wanted to find out why. "School troubles?" he asked.

"Something like that, Dean just leave me alone." Dean shook his head.

"No Sammy, just tell me! Is someone giving you trouble? I can take care of them."

"No, it's not that. Fine. It's Gabriel."

"What about him?" Dean was curious as to what the boy who made his brother so happy could've done to make him so sad.

"I- well... I kinda said some things and, well, I don't know how to fix it."

"What did you do? It couldn't have been that bad." Dean rationalized.

"Well, you know Gabe?"

"Yeah, he's that kid you were doing the study-whatever with,"

"Yeah so, I- well I like him." Sam felt a weight come off his chest as he came out to Dean.

"Oh, well what happened?"

"So we kissed and I was so happy, but I don't know, I just got worried..." Sam trailed off.

Dean scooted his chair closer to his brother, and encouraged him, "What happened?"

Sam sighed, "I b-broke it off. I just didn't want it to go to far."

This was one thing Dean had all too much experience with. He didn't like going to far too soon either. "I think you should give him a chance, he seems nice," Dean advised Sam, "but if he gives you any trouble, any at all, he'll have me to deal with."

Sam grinned, deciding to apologize to Gabe the very next day.

\--the next day--

Sam woke up to Dean's loud music playing from the other side of the room, and he groggily turned around and covered his ears with the pillow, "Dean! Turn it down already."

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean turned it louder and started singing slightly off-key, "It was the heaaaaat of the moment! Heaaaaat of the moment!"

Sam rolled out of bed and threw on his typical plaid shirt and slouched down to the kitchen. Then it struck him- the best way to win back Gabe's affections was with a gift! He grabbed an apple and ran outside, yelling behind him, "Dean, I'm taking the car!"

Dean heard this and ran after him, but to no avail. Sammy had driven off to get his Gabriel the most beautiful flowers he could find.

He went through three stores and poor people who didn't expect to see a giant moose asking for flowers. Then, at last, he found the best one and bought it. He drove the rest of the way to school and pulled up. To his surprise, he saw Gabe standing there.


End file.
